Kabutops
Summary Kabutops is a fossil Pokémon introduced in the Kanto region. Originally, it is acquired by beating the Super Nerd for his Dome Fossil (or Helix Fossil). It is then taken to the Cinnabar Research Lab and turned into a level 5 Kabuto. It evolves at level 40. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Kabutops Origin: Pokémon Gender: 87.5% of the time, the species is male. The rest, female. Age: Varies. Existed 100 million years ago. Classification: Fossil Pokémon, Shellfish Pokémon, Water/Rock Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption, Limited Reactive Evolution (Adapted to land to chase its prey that did the same), Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Water Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Plant Manipulation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Aerodactyl. Fossil Pokémon have been confirmed to have all existed at the same time, having all existed 100 million years ago) Speed: Relativistic (Can catch or dodge thrown items, and Pokémon can throw at these speeds, and can keep up with Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High (Rock types are naturally more durable, even for Pokémon standards) Range: Extended melee range with its sickle hands Standard Equipment: Bitter Berry Intelligence: An expert hunter, and Pokémon are naturally exceptional battlers. Average to under average otherwise Weaknesses: Fighting, Ground, Grass, and Electric type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities * Swift Swim: Kabutops becomes faster in the rain. * Battle Armor: Kabutops is immune to critical hits. * Weak Armor: Being hit with physical attacks lowers its defense, but raises its speed. Moves * Slash: Kabutops rakes the opponent with its sickle hands. It has a high critical hit ratio. * Night Slash: Kabutops slashes with dark energy the moment the opportunity arises. It has a high critical hit ratio. * Feint: Kabutops does an attack that can hit through shields and ignores precognition. * Scratch: Kabutops scratches the opponent. * Absorb: Kabutops absorbs the opponent's bodily fluids with plant energy. It gains 1/2 back of the damage given. * Leer: Kabutops does an intimidating glare that lowers the defense of the opponent. * Mud Shot: Kabutops shoots high velocity mud at the opponent to deal damage and lower speed. * Sand Attack: Kabutops throws sand in the eyes of the opponent, lowering accuracy. * Endure: Kabutops braces itself, allowing it to tank the next move regardless of what it is. * Aqua Jet: Kabutops envelops itself in water and torpedoes into the opponent. * Mega Drain: Kabutops uses an upgraded version of Absorb that does twice the damage. * Metal Sound: Kabutops creates a terrible metallic sound that lowers the opponent's defense to special attacks. * Ancient Power: Kabutops attacks with prehistoric special rocks. It has a chance of raising all of Kabutops' stats. * Wring Out: Kabutops powerfully wrings the opponent. The higher HP the opponent has, the more damage this move will do. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Scythe Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Nintendo Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Pokemon Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fossil Pokemon Category:Sound Users Category:Characters Category:Crustaceans Category:Healers Category:Fear Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7